The Many Uses of Pocky
by DragoneseElf
Summary: Six doesn't like Pocky...but when forced to take it he finds creative uses for it. For the Pocky contest. Holix. One-shot.


**A/N: Another short Holix one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Six! Don't you want one?"<p>

"No."

"Come on! Who doesn't love pocky? I'm even offering it to you!"

"No."

"Six! It's just not _possible_ to live life without even tasting a pocky stick! I can't believe you haven't had one yet! I mean, did you live under a rock your whole life?"

"Rex."

"Does this mean you'll try one?"

"No."

The Latino teen's normally cheerful face fell into a frown. "Fine…it's your loss anyway…" he grumbled, slouching away from Six and down another hallway. "I bet you wouldn't even eat a pocky stick if your life depended on it—you'd just go ninja on it and impale your opponent or something…"

Six raised an eyebrow. "Rex, we have a mission."

Rex simply raised a hand but kept walking down the hallway. "I know, I know…I have to go get something…"

Six barely suppressed a disapproving frown, but turned instead to travel down another hallway—if Rex was going to waste time, then he was going to use it to check on Dr. Holiday.

Six moved a bit faster as he neared her lab. She hadn't turned up for the mission de-briefing today, and that had never happened before. What if she was sick? Or hurt? What if she neede—Six shook his head. This was ridiculous…his over-protectiveness was resurfacing again.

He slipped into the lab, and noted Holiday's figure standing at the bank of computers with a sense of relief. He turned to leave again—there was no need to disturb her while she was working. He glanced back one last time before leaving…

…just in time to see her crumple and begin to fall to the floor.

In a flash, Six was racing toward her, and he barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He carefully held her, his mind racing. What happened? Did something hit her? _Was_ she really sick? Maybe it was—

"Mmmmm…w-what? Six, is that you?"

Dr. Holiday rubbed her eyes tiredly and squinted up at his face. "Oh…gosh did I fall asleep again?"

Asleep? Six couldn't help raising an eyebrow as he gently helped her stand.

"You missed the mission de-briefing."

Holiday jumped, and then scrambled frantically for a clock. "Aww, darn! I was so sure that I only fell asleep for a _second!_ That does it. This calls for extreme measures."

She began to slide drawers open, riffling through the materials in them.

"Syringes…microscope slides…tracers…oh Six, could you please just tell me what happened at the de-briefing? Artificial colors…alternate light sources…aha! Here it is!"

Six began recounting the main information about the mission, but stopped abruptly when he saw what Holiday was holding when she turned around again.

Pocky.

Holiday shrugged at Six's expression and opened the box. "Well, the chocolate in it keeps me awake, and it's delicious as well…" she muttered. She took out one long straw, quickly biting and eating one half (the non-chocolate one) before settling the other one between her lips, savoring it. As she tried to close the box though, her head drooped and she fumbled for a while.

"Ugghh…still so sleepy…"

Slowly, she shook her head again, and then seemed to notice Six standing quietly in front of her.

"Six! I nearly forgot about you! Do you want one?"

Six stared at her. _Well, if she loves it this much then it can't be that bad, right?_ Hesitantly, he nodded and reached for the box still on the counter. His hand was about to close over the lid when her hand suddenly appeared on top of it, shifting it away from him.

"How about we share?"

Holiday smirked playfully, angling the tiny pocky stick in her mouth so that it faced in front of her. Six froze with his hand still reaching for the box. Was she…had she just…really…? But no—her eyes were still glazed over with sleep, and she was wobbling a bit while standing.

She was still half-asleep…and probably thought this was all a dream.

Six let a soft smile curl around his lips. Well, dreams were supposed to be pleasant, right?

Slowly, he leaned in closer to her, letting his eyes fall from hers and concentrate instead on the pocky stick in front of him, and her luscious red lips that were drawing closer every minute. Her breath ghosted across his cheeks, leaving a warm trail behind it. Her lips puckered slightly…and now their noses were almost touching—she had eaten nearly the whole pocky stick in her oblivion. Closer...closer…he could feel his eyes drifting closed. He was millimeters away from her…he could almost feel the soft embrace of her lips on his own…

"SIX! WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was a thud, and then the doors to the lab slid open, revealing a frustrated Rex.

"Here you are! Gosh Six, I leave for two minutes and you totally _vanish_ on me!"

Rex swallowed his next sentence, though, when he finally took in the scene in front of him. Six was standing a good three feet away from Holiday, glaring at him murderously while Holiday just kept blinking rapidly and shaking her head.

"Ummm…what happ—hey!" he protested as Six crossed over to him in a few strides and walked out the door. Running behind his quick footsteps, Rex finally caught up to him a few seconds later. Ignoring the searing glares still being hurtled his way, Rex grinned at him and waved something in his left hand.

"Anyway…I went to my room to get something for you! But, before I give it, you have to promise that you'll keep it in your pocket until it gets empty."

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Please Six? Come on!"

Six sighed and held out a hand. "Fine."

As they neared the hangar, Rex cackled suddenly and placed the item in Six's hand before racing ahead onto the waiting aircraft.

Six looked down, and then growled softly.

Pocky. Again.

Rex's voice floated back. "Don't forget your promise Six!"

* * *

><p>Six <em>loathed<em> that promise.

What had possessed him to actually agree to Rex's childish whining and keep this infernal box in his jacket? Not only did it throw off his balance with its foreign feel and weight, but the EVO could also track him perfectly using the smell of the chocolate!

He winced a bit and backed away as the huge furry EVO in the distance swung its head around until it was pointed directly for him.

It began charging.

Six dropped his hands to the side and pressed the catch hidden in his sleeves. He gave his shoulders a slight shake and closed his fists around…empty air.

If there was ever a moment where Six wanted to do a face-palm, it was now. Both of his katanas had been tossed away by the EVO because of an unfortunately timed assault by Rex.

The EVO was rapidly getting closer.

Six cycled through his usual array of weapons, hoping for something, anything…and found nothing. Nothing at all.

Behind the EVO bounding towards him, Rex was yelling at Six. "Come on, just hold it still for a few minutes then I can cure it!"

Six started seething again. That kid. How was he supposed to "hold it still" without any weapons? Besides, it was all Rex's fault for making him lose his katanas and giving him that stupid…hmm.

Six bent over into a slight crouch, sliding a hand into his jacket, and then withdrawing it again.

The EVO was getting closer—soon it would only be a few feet away.

Waiting until the very last moment, Six leaped off to one side, hurling fifteen thin objects held between his fingers at the same time with a quick snap of his wrist. They whistled through the air, making perfect contact with the EVO's neck and chest. It gave a startled yelp, and then sank to the ground, unconscious.

Six tumbled and sprang gracefully into a standing position, carefully brushing the dust off his suit. Behind him, he could hear the telltale music of Rex's nanites as he cured the EVO. He turned around in time to see Rex's horrified expression at the thin straws on the ground.

"…pocky? Really, Six? You used _pocky sticks_ to knock out the EVO? Geez, I was just kidding earlier when I said you would go ninja on it—you weren't supposed to actually do what I said!" Rex sputtered.

Six calmly walked over to Rex and dropped the now-empty box into his hand. Ignoring Rex's furious outburst at his wastage, Six strolled into the waiting airship. Sitting in his seat, though, he pulled out something else from his jacket.

One last chocolate covered pocky stick.

He smiled—_this_ one was reserved for sharing, not fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm…not really pleased with this story. I kinda had to hammer it out…well anyway…**

**Review please! :) **


End file.
